Last Night
by sjt1988
Summary: Scorpius needs to talk to the Head of Law Enforcement and Head Auror but to talk to them he has to go through Rose Weasley. All Rose wants is a drink but how did they end up in bed together.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the window, looking at the Paris skyline. The window was floor to ceiling. I had a coffee mug in my hand as I stood in my dress pants. The sun was coming in from the east. There was a redhead woman in my bed; she was sleeping under the sheet that was covering her naked body. I tried to think about last night. I ran my hand through my hair and saw the silver flash before my eyes.

I put my hand in front my face and saw the silver ring on my finger again. At some point last night we got married. Dawn my fiancée was never going to forgive me for this. Dawn was the woman my father wanted me to marry. She came from a good pureblood family. Her father and mine were good friends and they wanted to our families to merge. Her father isn't going to let me marry her now. Dawn will hate me for cheating on her. What about Rose does she have someone back home waiting for her.

I wanted to go and touch her and ask her what the hell happen last night but she just turned her back to me. I saw the Scorpion tattoo on her right shoulder. I probably had a rose on my left shoulder. The sheet just cover her butt, it made me want to crawl back in bed with her. I shook my head because I shouldn't think about making love to Rose but how were we going to get out of this. I thought back to last night.

-Last Night-

I stood in room where they told reporters to come in. I was at the International Conference of Aurors. I was a reporter for the Daily Prophet who was assign to the story. I went to stand in the line where we needed to sign in. After I give them my name they handed me my pass that would get me in. I left the room to go to my room that was in the hotel where the conference was being held. I didn't notice that the floor had almost everyone from England here.

I took a quick shower before going down to the dining room to find food. I was waiting for a seat when I saw the Head of the Law Enforcement with the Head Auror of Britain. They had their heads together and talking quietly. I also saw with them was the one person I hated. Her name was Rose Weasley and we didn't get alone since we were in Hogwarts. It looked like I was going to have to go through her if I wanted to talk to Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter. I sighed, this is going to fun.

I was taken to my seat and kept an eye on them. I saw that they weren't that far from me. Rose didn't see me. It let me take a good look at her. Her red hair was pulled away from her face. She was in a green dress that I knew would bring out her brown eyes. The dress was perfect for her figure. It showed the shape of her breasts but it wasn't to revealing. Her slender hands picked up the menu while keeping an eye on her mother and uncle who were still talking. I needed to know what they were talking about if I reported my article right.

I order in perfect French when the waiter came. I watched them until I saw Rose get up. I knew this my time to talk to her. I threw some money on the table that was more than enough to pay for my bill. I followed Rose out of the dining room. She was next to the elevators when I caught up to her.

"Weasley," I called out to her. I saw her tense when I called out her name. She turned around to look at me.

"Malfoy," She said, crossing her arms under her breasts. That didn't help; it only made her breast look bigger. I gave her my smile that I would give to the girls back in Hogwarts.

"You were probably told that there would be a reporter from the Daily Prophet when you came here." She nodded. "Guess who that is." I kept on smiling. I wanted for it to dawn on her. "That would be me."

"Shit, I was hoping for Rodgers," She said.

"Sorry," I smiled. She uncrossed her arms and reached for her bag. She pulled out a quill and notepad.

"You probably want to have an interview with Mum and Uncle Harry." I nodded. She smiled and got that evil gleam in her eyes, "Alright but you have to buy me a drink first and I'll set up the interview for tomorrow morning."

"Sure," That didn't seem too hard to have one drink with her to get the interview I wanted. She nodded.

"Meet me out in the foyer in thirty minutes." She said. I nodded. She left and went back to the dining room. I went upstairs to change out of my work clothes.

Rose met me in the foyer with something more comfortable clothes on. I thought we would just go to the bar in the hotel but Rose headed for the doors. I followed her out.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Rose got us a taxi. I followed her in the taxi. She didn't say anything to me as we drove there. We came to building where lights were shining bright. Rose paid the driver and got out of taxi. She went to the guy standing at the door.

"Rose Weasley." She said to him. He let us in. I could hear music coming from the back of the room. I pulled her aside before going in.

"What the hell is going on Weasley? I thought I was going to buy you a drink." Rose smiled.

"You are, just here." I scowled her. She laughed. "When was the last time you let yourself go and had some fun, Malfoy. For one night let's forget we hate each other and have some fun. Don't think about tomorrow or the day after just one night to be friends." She started for the back. I followed her.

"What are we doing here?" I shouted at her.

"For you to buy me a drink," She shouted back at me. I shook my head as I ran into her. I looked over her head to see a dance floor filled with people. There were people at tables and the bar. People were trying to talk over the loud music. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. We order drinks and went to find a table. We drank our drinks while watching the people dance. Rose was moving her head to the music. I could tell she wanted to dance. I finish my drink before asking.

"You want dance?" I shouted over the music. Rose smiled and nodded. I pulled her on the dance floor and we started dancing. We dance and drink for the next three hours.

There were guys trying to hit on Rose. There was this one guy who wouldn't leave us alone. He kept on it; he even tried to take from when we were on the dance floor. I was ready to hit him. Rose knew what I wanted to do and shook her head. I went to get drinks for Rose and me when I came back I saw he had her. She searched for me and found my eyes. I put our drinks and went to her.

I tapped him on the shoulder; he was a little bigger than me. He turned around and I hit him on the jaw. "I told you to leave her alone," I said before Rose and I ran for it.

We ran down the street to make sure he wasn't behind us. We stopped to catch our breaths, we were a little drunk, or a lot I'm not sure. "Did you see his face after you hit him?" Rose was laughing a little too hard. I leaned against the building, laughing.

"I know," We sat there for a minute or two before we started walking again. "Do you know where the hell we are?" I asked Rose. We both looked around for a street sign and could find none.

"Let's walk until we can find a taxi." Rose said. I nodded and took her hand. We both felt the heat that was passing through us. She looked beautiful when she was holding my hand.

We came to a building with sign over that said Tatouage. There were pictures in the window that told me it was a tattoo shop. "Maybe we should ask for direction to the hotel." Rose said. She went in before I could say something. I followed her in. She turned to me. "I just remember that my French isn't very good. How is yours?" I laughed. I went up to the man and started talking to him. He picked up his ink pen. Rose was looking over my shoulder to see what was going on. I turn back to Rose.

"Rose, I think we are getting tattoos. My French isn't very good when I'm drunk." I said. Rose smiled.

"Okay, what should we get?" She asked. Before I could answer she answered herself. "We should get something to remember this night by, I can get a scorpion and you can get a rose than we will remember it."

"I like it," I smiled back at her. The man behind the counter smiled because he just got a profit. Rose went first and got it on her right shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at her back, it was full of freckles. I wonder what her front would look like. The scorpion looked really cool. I went next and got a rose on my left shoulder, it hurt but when he show me what it look like was beautiful. I paid the man before we left. We started walking again.

I couldn't help but look at her. I didn't realize how beautiful she was. There was a smile on her face; there was a sparkle in her eyes like she knew a secret. I really wanted to kiss her. I gather all the courage I had, stopped us, turned her to face me, and kissed her. She tasted like the drink she had at the club. She wrapped her arms around my neck; I pushed her against the building. We stood there having a snogging feast on a street in Paris. Rose broke away first, she rested her head on my chest to catch her breath. I pulled her away from the building and started to walk again but this time I had my arm around her shoulder to make sure she was close to me. We didn't say anything, just walked.

We found an all-night wedding chapel. We went in to get direction or call for a taxi. "You can't use the phone unless you are paying customers." The man behind the counter said. I saw two silver rings in the case in front of me.

"I'll take those two rings." I pointed them out. The man smiled and took them out. I paid for them. He handed me the phone and made a call to the hotel to get a taxi. Rose and I waited for the taxi. The man came up behind us and said.

"Now, I marry you." I shook my head. He nodded and pointed to my receipt. I looked down and saw with the purchase of the rings we also paid for a wedding.

"Shit," I showed it to Rose. Maybe we could get out of it. I turned to the man to see if we could get out of it.

"We have to," Rose said. I turned and saw that she was pointing to the bottom of receipt. It said no refunds. I sighed. I nodded to the man. He led us to the back where there was a woman. Soon Rose and I were married. The kiss was amazing when he pronounce us husband and wife. We sign the marriage certificate. The man was very happy when we left.

The taxi took us back to the hotel. Rose went up to the front desk. "We you send champagne up to room," She looked at for the room number.

"306," I said. The clerk nodded. Rose and I went up to my room. The champagne was there in five minutes. There were two glasses with it. Rose poured the champagne for us.

"Now, we get to celebrate our marriage." She handed me a glass. We drank the champagne. We traded looks like we knew where this was going. We took the champagne to the bed, took off our clothes, and jumped in bed. The champagne was soon forgotten and only had each other.

-Last Night-

I saw Rose waking up; she sat up and hung her head. She had a hangover. "There a potion on the table next to you." I had some earlier in my coffee. Rose drunk it from the flask that it was in, she turned to me. I smiled because she looked like hell. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

"What the hell happen last night?" Rose moaned. She looked at me. "I remember we went to the night club, you hitting a big guy, us running for our lives not knowing where we were going. We went to a tattoo place and got them," She looked at me like that was right. I nodded and turned around to show my shoulder. She sighed. "You kissed me," She had on a smile half smile like she was remembering it. "You are a great kisser." I smirked. "We went in this wedding chapel and got married then we came back to celebrate. Did this all happen?" She asked me.

"Yep, we're married." I came over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "What do you want to do about all this?" Rose bowed her head and shook it.

"I don't know. Is the marriage even real?" She asked. I looked around for my jacket that I had on yesterday and found the piece of paper we were both looking for. I looked over and nodded.

"Yes," I handed her the paper to show her.

"When we get back to England we could get a divorce," For some reason I didn't like what she was saying. Something happen last night where I don't see her as my enemy but as the woman who showed me there more to life than what I have to do. At some point last night I fell in love with her because not once did Dawn name come to mind. I made a decision right there and then.

"Rose, let's give this a year if it doesn't work we'll get a divorce." I said. She smiled.

"Alright, let's seal it with a kiss." She lean over and kissed me. "Shit," She said as she broke the kiss.

"What?" I asked. I thought it was going well.

"It's seven and you have a meeting with Mum and Uncle Harry in an hour." She got up and put her clothes on. She leaned down for a kiss after she was done. "I'll see you in an hour outside 320." I nodded and Rose left. I lied on the bed then sat up real quick. I was going to meet my new in-laws.

Shit.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rose POV…

People were gathered around the Burrow's backyard. Everyone was here for the party that Grandmum wanted to throw for Scorpius and me after we announced our marriage to everyone. Most of the family was surprised but were happy that we were married. Dad wasn't too happy about the marriage and right now he was sitting at one of tables frowning while looking at Scorpius and me.

Scorpius' grandfather wasn't too happy about the marriage; he had hopes that Scorpius would marry the girl he picked out for him. Scorpius' fiancée was glad to have the engagement broken. She was in love with another man and was only with Scorpius because of her father. She was here now with her boyfriend, she and Scorpius became friends. Scorpius' grandfather threatened to disinherit Scorpius for the marrying me. So far he hasn't done anything to Scorpius.

Things between Scorpius and I are going great. I moved in with Scorpius about week after we got back from Paris. We both had demanded jobs but we found time to spend time together. Scorpius loved my cooking. We would sit on the couch just working on things for work. He would have his arm around. My family really liked him except Dad. Draco and Astoria love having me in the family.

Scorpius was a great husband and I was falling in love with him. He treated me like I was queen. When I told him about my fear about having children and he was very understanding about it. He went with me to the healers and got tested with me. Everything was okay with both of us. We didn't discuss about having children but we didn't put a stop to it. I could get pregnant within the six months and Scorpius and I could connect for life.

"Rose," Scorpius voice broke through my thoughts. I turned and looked in his blue eyes. "I'm going to talk to your father." He was about to make his way there when my hand stopped him.

"Scorpius do you think that is wise," I asked him. He gave me the smile that made me want to melt in his arms.

"Yeah, your dad been giving us the evil eye the whole time we have been here." Scorpius kissed me and went to my father. I watched him for a second before Lily came to stand next to me.

"So when did you fall in love with your husband?" Lily asked. I lived with Lily after my break with my boyfriend of five years. Lily was the first to know after I got back to England. I threw her a look but she just sent one back at me. I sighed and gave her the answer she wanted.

"I don't know," It happened between Paris and now.

Lily smiled. "So this marriage going to last more than six months," I threw her another look. Lily laughed. "I just can't wait until the little ones come." She ran off before I could say anything. My eyes went searching for Scorpius because I didn't see him with my father. He was talking to my brother and my male cousins. It looked like they were making fun of him. I shook my head and went to find some food.

123

Scorpius POV…

I was nervous when I made my way over to Ron. He was sitting at one of the tables that were put up for today. He kept on staring at me and Rose. I felt his eyes on us as we made our way around the yard. I knew he wasn't happy about me marrying his little girl. He didn't like my family. Rose and I had them over for dinner and Ron and Dad didn't say a word to each other. Hermione and Mum carried the whole conversation that night. I knew I had to talk to him.

"Mr. Weasley, can I please take a seat." I pointed to the chair that was next to him. I saw that he didn't want to say yes but he also didn't want to cause a scene. He nodded. I took the seat. How do I start? "Mr. Weasley I know that you are not happy with me marrying your daughter but I'm not going anywhere." I was about to say that I in love with Rose to him but I thought I should say that to her first.

"How do I know that you are the right man for her?" Ron asked. "I don't know anything about you. All I know is that she went to Paris and came back married to you." Ron looked like a father who loves his daughter and wants the best for her. I knew I was going to have to tell him how I feel about his daughter.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm going to let you in on a little secret that Rose doesn't even know." Ron waited for me to continue. "I love your daughter with all my heart. I am going to prove it to her for the rest of my life if she will have me. That night in Paris she brought something out in me that I didn't even know I had. She is too good for me." I saw a smile form on his face.

"That right she is too good for you." Then he got serious. "If you hurt her I'm going to hunt you down and kill you." I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, sir," I got up before he could say anything more. My eyes went searching for Rose. I saw her talking to her cousin, Lily. I was going to make my way back to her when her cousins pulled me in their group.

"Scorpius, you don't need to go back to her right away." Al threw his arm around me. "Trust me she will be there for the rest of your life." His cousins and brother started laughing.

"How would you know Al you have only been married a year?" His brother James said. James put his hand on his chest. "Unlike me I have been married for year and half." Fred hit him on his back.

"Okay, James. How long did it take Emily to say yes?" Fred asked. James turned red. He said something under his breath. "What was that, James we couldn't hear it?"

"Two years." Everyone laughed at James. "Whatever," James walked away from us.

"Hey, James," I yelled out to him. He turned around to me. "Have another great year and half with Emily." James flipped me off in front of his grandmother; she grabbed his ear and gave him a talking to. We stood there laughing at him.

"Scorpius, I think you will fit in just fine in this crazy family." Louis said. I shook my head and went to find Rose.

123

Third Person…

Hermione took a seat next Astoria. "You can see it too." Hermione said to her.

"Yes," They watched Rose put a piece of fruit in Scorpius mouth. He chewed it and leaned down to kiss Rose. She said something to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Rose picked up another piece of fruit and put it in his mouth. "They are in love with each other and haven't said a word to the other."

Hermione nodded. "So they are going to last more than the six months." There was a knowing sparkle in her eye that Astoria caught, she laughed and nodded.

"Yes, now we can sit back and wait for the grandchildren to come." Hermione laughed. They sat there watching their children the rest of the night.

123

The six months passed and Rose and Scorpius didn't notice because Rose was pregnant with their first child. It was a boy. The first time Scorpius told Rose he loved her was at the birth. They had three more boys before they had a little girl. They lived out their lives together, they watched their children go to Hogwarts, get married, have children, become grandparents. They loved each other even when their hair was white and they couldn't see anymore. They were married for 100 years before Scorpius died in his sleep. Rose lasted for another five years before she went to see her husband.


End file.
